Spente Le Stelle
by super-aminta
Summary: Schoo'ls back and Blaise Zabini's turning a few heads along with Pansy Parkison. What do the Gryffindor boys have to say about the Slytherin 5th year girls?


CHAPTER 1  
  
Draco lurked into the 5th year girl's hallway, just as he did every night. He went into one of the bedrooms. It was beautifully decorated in dark green and silver. He got close to the four-poster bed and stared at the peacefully sleeping Blaise Zabini. He had done this ever since the first night they were back from summer break. He was really impressed with the way all the girls in his year had changed. All but Pansy Parkison, who he had always found extremely attractive. Even Hermione Granger had changed in ways he couldn't stop praising every time her robe allowed him to see some skin. But that didn't mean he would go near her if he could avoid it. Even Millicent Bullstrode managed to lose a few pounds and was looking OK with her blond curls and brown eyes.  
  
But of all girls, the one who made the rest of the girls look plain was Blaise Zabini. She was even hotter than Delilah Riddle. Close family of Lord Voldemort himself. Not a veela, but just as beautiful. Yet, Blaise had managed to beat the blond 6th year Slytherin. With her black curly hair and black eyes she had stared in most boys' fantasies for the past weeks.  
  
Draco wanted her.Draco really really wanted her. He leaned down to kiss her when he felt something hard against his head, a wand- "Get the hell out of here Malfoy, or I'll jinx you to death" "Damn you Blaise!" he said in frustration "this is pure torture, come on!" "Get out" repeated Blaise getting out of bad still pointing her wand to Malfoy and revealing a very sexy, very see-through night gown that made Draco want to stay longer "Draco!" squealed Blaise "you're disgusting!" "What?" said Draco smiling innocently "it's just my wand" He put his hand inside the pocket of his boxers "look" he showered her. "No!" Blaise had raised a hand to cover her eyes "put it away!"  
  
Draco sighted. She wasn't the smartest girl.but cute "It's my real wand. The kind you get at Ollivander's, you know? Oak, 12 inches, dragon scale. "Oh" Blaise said blushing "right, get the hell out!" "Blaise" Draco said taking a step forward "just give. You're killing me" "I'm warning you" said Blaise with a firm voice "get out" "Blaise, we both know you're not going to jinx me" "Oh I will.I'll screw you bad." "Blaise." Draco said rolling his eyes in an extremely frustrated way "Cruc." "Expelliarmus" Draco said in a lazy voice "Get out or I'm screaming" "There's no need for that" Draco told him "I'm not going to touch you if you don't want me to". Bad as we all know he is, he's still a gentleman "Give me back my wand and get out" "I take that as a no, then.here" he said throwing her back wand back at her "think about it, love". He winked and turn his back towards her to open the door and leave. "Crucio!"  
  
`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´ ´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·  
  
"Did you see Blaise Zabini?" said Lavender Brown while walking towards the Great Hall "I bet those are fake" said Pavarti Patil "Come on!" said Hermione Granger "You can't get plastic surgery at 15!" "What's plastic surgery?" "Never mind" said Hermione looking away "Oh my, look at Malfoy!" Draco Malfoy was going down the opposite stair. His sleek blond hair was extremely messy and he had big bags under his eyes "And he still manages to look yummy" said Pavarti. The girls went into the Hall and Hermione went to sit next to Ron and Harry, who instead of their everyday places with their backs to the rest of the Hall were now sitting facing it "That's odd" Hermione thought. "Morning" she said. The boys just nodded. Hermione looked where they were staring. The Slytherin table. Blaise Zabini was very but very close to Pansy Parkison. They were actually feeding each other! "Oh come on!" she hit both guys hard in the arm. Harry snapped out of his trance "What was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot she had hit. "How would you like it if I started feeding Pavarti?" "Could you try feeding Lavender too?" asked Ron very excited "I mean, we don't sleep in the same tower and Blaise and." "You're disgusting!" Hermione cut in "what's with Blaise anyways?" "Oi Seamus!" Ron shouted over the table where Dean and Seamus where now staring at the giggly Slytherins. "What, mate?" he asked "How do you find Blaise Zabini?" Seamus just smiled widely "No words" and he turned "Yeah" said Harry "we heard him last night, just moans." "All 5th year Slytherins are looking good this year" Ron said "Even Millicent Bullstrode?" asked Hermione "Wouldn't kick her out of bed" said Harry. Ron just nodded in agreement. "Come on" said Hermione rolling her eyes "we're going to be late for Potions"  
`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´ ´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· The potions dungeon was as unwelcoming as everyday. Hermione, Harry and Ron took their seats at the end of the room with the rest of the Gryffindors. Snape came in a minute a few minutes after. "You're early" Snape said "No" said Ron "The Slytherins are late" "Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley" Ron cursed under his breath but he stopped as soon as Draco Malfoy came in looking as he had just gotten run over by a bunch of centaurs. But obviously, Harry had thought differently. "Throwing up all night, Malfoy?" he asked "I knew you were bulimic" He told Draco as he sat in front of him "Sod off, Potter" Malfoy said without turning his head "just because I'm terribly handsome doesn't mean I'm bulimic. Now as an afterthought, you could do with throwing up after a few meals" Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly. Millicent Bullstrode came into the room and sat next to Goyle. "Well class" said Snape "today we'll be." Before he could finish Pansy and Blaise came in giggling and holding hands "Oh I'm sorry professor" Pansy said "we got a little distracted on our way here"  
  
It seemed that every single guy in the room imagined those girls getting 'distracted' in ways no girl would say out loud. If Ron hadn't been picturing them getting 'distracted' in a broom closet he would have laughed at Snape's face. "It's alright Ms. Parkison, go take your seat now" The girls sat next to each other. Lavender and Pavarti seemed ready to kill. "As I was saying" said Snape after recovering from the shock of seen two of the prettiest girls in school acting so warmly towards each other "today we'll be starting on the aging potion, which I'm sure everyone as well as Ms. Granger "Snape said when Hermione's hand shot to the air "has figure out is about.again"  
  
Snape allowed them all to work with the person of their choice. Apparently the little show of affection of his two students had put him in a good mood. Hermione was working with Neville in the cauldron next to the one Harry and Ron were sharing. "Isn't it a bit weird that he allowed us to work with whomever we wanted?" asked Hermione. No answer "Guys?" She turned to realize they were staring at Pansy's and Blaise's way. They were working very close together and had removed their clothes. "Oh my God, did Pansy just tuck a strand of Blaise's hair behind her ear?" asked Pavarti "Sorry" said Hermione "but you do the same sometimes" "You mean" said Lavender "that we look like lesbians?" "Well, aren't you?" asked Hermione asked "Oh my God, Hermione!" Neville had yelled when his and Hermione's potion turned green. It was supposed to be gray. "Neville, what have you done?" "Well" he said in a whisper "I was just looking at Blaise and." "I can't help you then!" Hermione snapped. She checked to see if anyone was looking. Luckily he wasn't, he was staring at Blaise and Pavarti. They had they arms around each other's waists with their elbows on the table and whispering to each other in a very sexy way. "Reparum" Hermione whispered to her cauldron. Neville went back to looking at the girls. "You're welcome!" she said while poking him with her wand hard on the head.  
  
"Ok class" said Snape making all the boys jump "the potions should be ready by now" Hermione nodded, but she was only one of the few who did. Only Lavender and Pavarti had completed their potions, as well as Blaise and Pansy. "Well" Snape said "Potter, go ahead. Drink some to see your older self" "Er" was all Harry could say "Er? Interesting. Would you be so kind, Mr. Potter to tell me why your potion is PINK?" "Well, you see.I.er.I was just." "Twenty points from Gryffindor" he went to where Draco was working with Goyle and saw their potion was orange with purple polka dots *remember, IT'S THE MAGIC WORLD!* He went to where Dean was with Seamus, their cauldron was completely dry. Snape took a deep breath "Has anybody gotten their potion right?" he said Hermione, Pansy and Lavender raised their hands. The potions master took another deep breath when Pansy raised her hand and her skirt rode up a little. "Fine" he said sounding desperate to dismiss them "We'll try this again next class. You may go" And he left.  
  
`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´ ´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·  
  
"Ok this is really weird" Hermione said while walking to the History of Magic classroom. "It's like the whole world revolves around Blaise and Pansy" "There's still Cho, though" said Harry as they saw a group of pretty Ravenclaws go by. "And most Ravenclaws" said Ron "how come we don't have any classes with the Ravenclaws?" Hermione rolled her eyes *yeah, she seems to do this a lot* and said something that sounded a lot like "hormones".  
  
The reached the classroom and sat down. Ron immediately put his head on his arms out of habit and fell asleep. Harry poked him on the side "How come we don't have any pretty girls in Gryffindor?" "Hey, I heard that!" said Hermione. Professor Binns came into the room and started talking about Wizarding Homes in South America. "Wow, Hermione!" Ron said pointing at her chest "you didn't have those last year!" "Oh God" she said and switched to where the girls where sitting. "What?" asked Ron when Harry hit the back of the neck. "You know, I suppose Hermione is pretty" "I don't know. Maybe we see her that way because she's our friend" Harry nodded. "But we do have pretty girls in Gryffindor. I mean, Lavender's got back, if you know what I mean" "Yeah, and Pavarti got real pretty" "True, and Angelina Johnson" "Yeah, and Ginny too!" "Don't even go there, mate" said Ron pointing a threatening finger at Harry "I'm kidding!" "You better."  
  
IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM  
  
"Do people really think we're lesbians?" asked Pavarti "I don't know, I mean, I don't really care" said Hermione "Well, we're not!" said Lavender horrified "Oh God, Pav, we have to stop spending so much time together! That's why we never get any!" "You're fifteen!" "So?" "Never mind"  
`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´ ´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· CHAPTER TWO  
  
Blaise was taking a shower later than day when she heard someone come in. "Oh I'm sorry" she said "have I been here too long?"  
  
She tried with no luck to cover herself when Draco Malfoy pulled open the shower door. "Malfoy!" Blaise yelped in a very high voice "what are you doing?" Draco was fully dressed in his navy blue pants m white shirt and green vest with green and silver tie. "Hi there, Blaise" he said stepping into the shower "Get out!" she demanded failing to not show fear in her voice "Well, well" Malfoy said coolly "you don't sound so sure of yourself without your wand" He kept his eyes locked with hers. He wasn't looking anywhere below her neck.  
  
Blaise tried to move past him. Water still running, she slipped. Malfoy made no attempt to catch her, so she bumped her head into one of the marble walls breaking her nose. "Hope that hurts" Malfoy said. He grabbed Blaise's chine making her cry out in pain "You know Blaise; you keep making this harder for both of us" "What do you want?" asked Blaise tasting blood and tears "I want you to pay for what you did to me last night" Blaise just looked at him wide eyed "Did you tell anyone?" Blaise shook her head "I'm sorry, love" Draco said with enjoyment "what was that?" "No" Blaise said desperate "I didn't tell anyone, now let go off me" "Don't cry Blaise. Be glad I'm a gentleman and I'm not reaping you right now. You think other guy in my situation wouldn't touch you?" "You broke my nose, you fucking bastard!" "No, you broke your nose" "Get the hell out or I'm breaking yours" Draco snorted "Blaise, you're naked and wand less. You couldn't be more vulnerable at the moment" He looked at her face closely. And your nose is all swollen, that's not very attractive. You should really go to Madam Pomfrey" "Fuck you, Malfoy!" "Yes, please" said Draco smirking. But his smirk faded as soon as he felt Blaise's knee on his crotch. He immediately placed both his hands in his package and his face looked like the color of the Weasley's hair. Blaise moved away from him and got out of the shower to grab a towel. "You're going to pay for this, bitch!" "Yeah, yeah" said Blaise wrapping a towel around her "you said that last time" 


End file.
